


When the Day Met the Night // Loki x OC

by savystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savystark/pseuds/savystark
Summary: Tony Stark lost a lot because of Loki, the last thing he wanted was Vincent.Vincent Vienne had always lived in fear. One wrong move and people could die, and nobody would be to blame but herself and her stupid powers. Because of this, she lives isolated in the Avengers tower, her only company being the avengers themselves, including her father, Bruce Banner. Oh- and the God of Mischief.





	When the Day Met the Night // Loki x OC

Loki watched intently as Vienna approached his isolated cell in a rushed manner. Her insanely long brown hair flowed side to side behind her. She neared the thick glass that separated her and loki, and his gaze fixed upon the bouquet of fresh white roses she held in her thin pale fingers.

What was she playing at?

After a tense silence, she spoke.

“Even though everyone is preventing me from giving these flowers to you directly, i’m showing them to you and i collected them myself, so hopefully it still counts.” She says nervously.

Loki looked at her in pure annoyance, but unlike anybody else Loki had met in years, she seemed completely unfazed by his intimidating glare.

Instead, Vincent whatever-her-middle-name-was Vienne gave the pale prisoner a smile and left the roses by his cell, and turned to leave.

Before she took a step to go, she looked at Loki.

“Goodbye.” Her silky voice said. She could almost pass as a siren with a voice like that.

Was the young girl trying to mock him?! How dare-

"Brother, I told her not to but she insisted on giving them to you." Thor said. Loki huffed. "She means well. She doesn't want you to feel sad or lonely. Something like that" He added, looking at the beautiful snow white roses. "She means not to insult you, in case that is what you think.

"She is Banner's daughter, yes?" The god of mischief confirmed.

"Yes... how did you-"

"Their eyes." Loki replied bluntly, clearly not the thing he wanted to talk about. "What does she care if I am unhappy? Does she not know what I have done? I've never seen her in my life."

"That, I do not know. Lady Vincent is a strange girl with a good heart. I don't doubt she knows of your unfortunate actions, but she has chosen to look past them." Thor said, hesitation evident. He sighed and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Please, if she comes back... Do not hurt her." Thor asked is brother, and Loki turned his back on Thor.

When Thor leaves, all Loki could think about was the strange girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! :)


End file.
